Vegas, BABY!
by Edward My Edward
Summary: This is my FBCDS challenge story! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my challenge story! Hope you like it! It takes place almost 3 years after Bella's change- so she is already adjusted to the vampire lifestyle and is married. Also, she has a power – but you'll find out about that later! Oh, and it is 3 days before her B-Day!**

**Edward's Point of View**

I slammed the door on the Volvo and stalked in the back door of the Ithaca house that we bought about a year and a half ago. This had been one of the better houses we had lived in over years partially because of the fact that I was a married man. My Bella, now my eternal lover stayed by my side almost each second of every 24 hour cycle. Thinking of her change reminded me of another thing- her present. Presents had been getting progressively easier to give Bella. Now that she had been with the Cullen clan for a while, she has gotten used to the fact that she had money to spend. The credit card that stayed in her wallet, the car parked in the driveway. Now that one was the best and worst.

The "after" car that sat in the deepest chasms of the garage in Forks was brought out to her shrieks and screams as to how much money was spent on it. The black and gold Lotus 72D that Rosalie has worked on for me was perfect. I didn't think that her mouth could have dropped more than it did. She started to stroke it and stated that she thought it was "pretty". And then in one romantic swoon she was swept up and we were off to an unbeknownst location for our honeymoon. But of course not without wedding gifts!

The wedding gifts - Carlisle and Esme payed for our honeymoon, one of my favorite gifts. The girls and the boys got separate gifts for each of us. The funniest part was each of them trying to hide them from me. But they successfully hid them and I got completely surprised. They all went shopping and worked very hard. The girls did some extra shopping all over the internet and bought Bella a whole new wardrobe. They got me a private portrait session with Bella with a famous London photographer. Also, the guys got me vacation needs (no need to go into details). They supplied Bella with her "before" car early so she could use it.

The honeymoon was…exciting to say the least. Well, the snorkeling was fun! The private island, mushimushi, was from the dead language Nooksack, which means "love nest". We had lots of fun and good times, GOOD TIMES!

There in my room sat a perfect goddess statue, my Bella. Listening to an iPod and reading Wuthering Heights, again. Her eyes being the only thing that moved. I clicked the door shut and she jumped up to kiss me. The intense passion embrace that we shared was inviting. We broke apart and jumped to the bed.

"Hello, love, how are you?"

"Wonderful, magical, exuberant. Any of those fit the description!"

"Do you know what I was just thinking about?"

"No, I probably wouldn't guess it either so you may as well tell me!"

"Well, just our wedding and our honeymoon, and… "

"Yes?"

"What I need to get you for your birthday."

"Edward, you don't have to get me anything. You know that. You given me everything I ever wanted!"

That gave me an idea – everything, I think not!

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better tell me why you just got a pretend light bulb over your head!"

"Well, you gave me the best idea for what to get you! And it is your entire fault! I know just the thing. I have to go for a few minutes, I'll be back!" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the back door and started to run towards the forest.

"Edward, I need to speak to you."Carlisle called in his mind. Crap. I had just started to run and didn't want to go back. I raced back up the back steps with Alice turning the corner then in tow and made my way over to the couch near the fireplace. It was my favorite spot in my room.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I was trying to control the feeling in voice. I was just a tad annoyed that he had called me back from Bella's present.

"Edward, I need your permission as to what I wanted to give Bella for her birthday. I feel like you might have a problem. I want to…"

"WHAT!?" I screamed at him. "No, no, no, NO! You may NOT take her there!"

Alice cringed at the volume of my voice. The rest of my family ran down the steps with bewildered expressions and Emmett , always the comic relief cried "What in the name of GOATS is going one?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOW**

I heard Edward scream at the top of his lungs "No,no,no,NO! You may not taker her there?"

Who? Where?

Then in a flash I heard a stampede and a voice yell "What in the name of GOATS is going on?!"

Goats?

I raced down the stairs to Edward's side on the couch by the fireplace, our favorite spot. "What?"

Edward gave me a quick kiss and continued to glare at Carlisle. Finally Rose piped up: "Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on!?"

"Alright, for Bella's birthday…" I groaned loudly, but he ignored me and continued the conversation "… Esme and I have decided since she is turning 21, she deserves a trip to Vegas!" He finished enthusiastically.

Everyone else's faces lit up with excitement and anticipation when Edward had a fierce glare still radiating on his features. Carlisle looked apologetic towards him and he was probably speaking to Edward in his mind.

I nodded to Carlisle; I grabbed the sleeve of Edward's shirt and motioned for him to follow me. We ran out the back door, down the steps, and into the forest surrounding the house. I was hoping some air might help him. I slowed to a human pace and sat down on a fallen tree. "Edward, what's wrong with Las Vegas?" My tone was curious but calm and quiet.

"Love the last time we went to Vegas, 9 years ago, let's just say it was a…disaster." He was thoughtful for a moment. "Bella, do you know the saying that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"Yes."

"Well, not always. Emmett got put in jail for 72 hours and then Rose had to bust him out, which was not pretty. Then Jasper got banned from Caesar's Palace, you know the resort? He is forbidden because he knocked on every door of the hotel and used his power and just lusted the place up. Do you want to know what happened?"

"I think I have a fairly clear idea."

"Oh, and on top of it all Alice was the only one who ever won anything because she wouldn't tell us anything! So, long story short, we CANNOT go to Vegas."

The idea of going to Las Vegas was just a tad appealing to me. It sounded pretty fun. I pu ton my best pout face and looked up at my god, Edward. "Please, Edward?"

"Bella…"

"Please?" I whispered.

"Alright, love but you must stay with me at all times."

"Fine Edward." Just as I started to get up he picked me up and cradled me in his strong arms.

"I don't want you not to have a fun time, but please be careful Bella." He kissed me with urgency and passionately embraced me. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Way, WAY too much."

"I love you more, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Way, Way, WAY too much." We both laughed and we ran hand in hand farther into the forest.

A male and a female deer were running right next to each other. Though it is a little early mating season, I couldn't help but think of Edward and I running side by side at that exact moment. I looked to Edward, smiled, broke hands, and took the left where the female deer was running. I preferred other animals but it was the only thing around. I loved to run with the deer. They were always so graceful and elegant. Even now as a vampire, I was never like that. A girl can only dream.

I took the doe down with ease and pressed my teeth into the main artery on her neck. I finished my meal and looked around for Edward. He had already lifted a tree for me, such a gentleman. He took the buck. We disposed of the deer and ran towards the house. Alice was waiting on the steps and grabbed into a hug. She whispered into my ear "Thank You!"

The family waited with bated breath as we walked in the door. I nodded my head towards Carlisle. The whole room erupted into cheers that were as loud as a football stadium. Carlisle held up his hand. Edward spoke clearly "I do still have reservations about this trip. I think we should much more careful than the last trip. Alright?" Everyone nodded their heads with vigor.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my luggage out of our closet. I had just started to pull out my first drawer when ran into the room and grabbed me by the arm into a kiss. It hinged on anger but barely, it was more forgiveness.

"Now shall we pack?"

**Later that night…**

I had packed much more orderly than Edward did. I decided to fix his suitcase, but I didn't tell him. He would thank me later I was sure. I even consulted Alice as to what to pack. She knew of course, but she gave options still. That's Alice for you.

Edward and I were relaxing on his couch. He was a statue while I traced every muscle, down to the bluish veins on his forearms and every ab. He smiled that crooked smile I loved every time I looked up but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew something was up.

"Edward, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, love, I'm just a tad worried. Nothing major, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

I decided to worry against his judgment. "Why?"

"Just about this trip."

I shook it off. He said not to worry and I thought he was stupid to worry. I laid my head onto his bare chest and closed my eyes. He stroked my hair and started to hum my lullaby. My mind started to wander…


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

We went into the skies on the Cullen plane at 6:30AM. We sort of had a running joke – we served chilled Mountain Lion and Grizzly Bear blood in Champagne flutes. It was fun. Then Esme's voice came over the intercom "Welcome to Mc Carren International airport! The time is 11:14AM and we will be checking in at The Bellagio at 11:45AM. That is all." The whole plane started to giggle, we just couldn't imagine Esme the flight attendant.

The Bellagio was beautiful! The ceiling of the lobby was covered in the sea like blob things. We rented 4 of the nine invitation only villas. Edward and I got a whole villa to ourselves! Carlisle and Esme informed us that we needed to have a group meeting in their villa.

Carlisle spoke first. "First of all, has everyone had enough blood?" There was a general murmur of agreement. "The other thing is we have to figure out what we want to do tonight."A smile started to spread across Alice's face, then the biting of the lip held in the amusement.

Edward spoke up with a smirk across his face "I think Alice has something to say."

"Yes Alice?"

She started to giggle. "Well I took the liberty of deciding for everyone. I thought that you and Esme could have some alone time and go to the spa. I have something planned for the rest of us." This was followed by more giggles.

"Alright then."

We all then headed off to Alice and Jasper's villa. "Ok, so I decided we needed to go clubbing. We are to PURE, the hottest club on the strip. Apparently, we have VIP status so boys, don't ruin this! Oh, and we are going to have to sneak in."

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Because it is in Caesar's Palace and we sort of got banned from there. Anywho, girls go to Rosalie's room, boys stay here."We ran to Rosalie's room and I found on the bed 2 dresses a skirt and top. One of them was black with pink lace underneath. The other was just straight black patent leather. I was confused. "Which one is mine?" I called.

"The skirt!" Oh, god! It was a tight black leather skirt and red and black lace corset, halter style. There was no way I would fit into either of them. "ALICE! I CANNOT WHERE EITHER OF THESE THINGS!"

I was horrified, no mortified that she would think I would where those anywhere! "Bella you'll be fine, trust me!"

**6 Hours Later…**

**EPOV**

"Where are they?" I was pacing and pinching the bridge of my nose in anticipation. Then I heard Alice's voice in my head: "Here we come!"

They were in a line. Rosalie was wearing black patent leather dress which gave her a lot of cleavage. I glanced over at Emmett. He was 'dazzled' to say the least. Then Alice. She was wearing a black lace dress with pink tulle underneath it. It was puffy at the end. It accentuated her pixieness. Then Bella walked down the stairs. I tried to keep my mouth from falling on the floor, but failed miserably. Even Jasper and Emmett were completely taken off guard. She was wearing a tight fitting black leather skirt which hugged every inch of her perfectly. Then on top she had a red corset with black lace in the form of a halter. If she had not been a vampire, I don't think I could have resisted. It was just so… faultless. I made a mental note to thank Alice later.

She walked up to me in 4 inch heels without stumbling. I was proud to say the least. "Hi." She whispered as we shared an embrace. "Hi. I stared into her topaz eyes and could have melted. They smoldered right then and there. "What do you think?" I spun her on my finger. "You astound me every time!" I gave her a soft and passionate kiss, but she broke too soon. "We have to go right?"

**BPOW**

We were dropped off at PURE and Edward slipped security 60 for the guys. He nodded and let us in. The music was pounding the lights flashing and all I could think about was dancing with Edward. We went over to the bar and I got a Pena Colada just for fun. I would pay later. I downed the whole thing…fast. I pulled Edward to the dance floor with disapproving looks. We danced to a few songs and I started to feel a little dizzy. He sat me down and I told him "Edward, did I ever mention I can high off of coconut?"

I noticed that I was feeling different. I ran to the bathroom and I looked the same, but I jumped up to the ceiling. That was fun. I decided to go back out to Edward. Pickles! I had just gotten the best idea ever…

Cliffe! I'll update w/ the last chapter in 20 minutes or so!


	4. Chapter 4

I ran out the back door of the club and noticed a parked horse drawn carriage. I decided I wanted to ride a horse so I unhooked it.

I snuck back in a tied him outside the door. I grabbed Edward and I shot up to one of the dance poles.

He asked "What are you doing??"

I started swinging around the pole and swaying to the music. I had a split second; I whistled and the horse came galloping in. I climbed the pole and jumped onto it's back. I was parading around on it when Edward jumped on and kicked it. We flew out the doors and into the open street. We somehow made it through traffic when I saw Vegas fading behind me. The horse slowed to a walk.

"God, I love you Bella!"

"Thanks, EDDIE. I leaned my head against his chest and we rode into the sunset.

**AWWWWWW AWWWWWWWW! Sorry, I know it's not 750 words but this is how It needed to end **

**That's an ice cream cone if you were wondering!**


End file.
